A Smile from Nights Past
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Many nights ago, a young Thorin was affected by a smile belonging to a young hobbit. Years later during the quest for Erebor, he meets another one who hosts his company, with the same kind of infectious smile. He wonders if they're the same as he remembers a very fond memory. Pre-Bagginshield/ light Bagginshield.


**A Smile from Nights Past**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hobbit- which is clearly a literary genius of the one and only J.R.R Tolkien.

**AN: **Just a little something to lighten things up. I loved the prompt and it was just too sweet to let it pass. It's more of a pre-Bagginshield or light Bagginshield.

This is for **vampygurl402** who gave the prompt. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

"When will the dragon fly?"

Thorin found himself in an amusing village, full of furry footed people with unease amount of mirth which his little mind could never fully comprehend. Also, he couldn't begin to understand why they were circling him, smiling at him, squeezing his cheeks and _fondling _him!

Sure, he was the only dwarf in town...sans his stupid brother with his foolish urge to have closeness with ladies. But _still_, why were they fondling _him_?

"Gandalf, when will the dragon fly?"

Then there was _that. _Thorin rolled his eyes- a gesture he learnt from his brother- as yet again, another young voice brought up the question for...too many times to count.

It was a hobbit. A young hobbit, much like his own age. Extra immature at that one, too.

Bored with the attention he was getting from the elders, he sighed and focused his attention over to the scene where the young immature hobbit was bothering an old, somewhat jolly...man?

The old man seemed to be enjoying his self created anxiety. He smiled at the boy and answered him, blowing out a _butterfly _of smoke, "Now, now Bilbo Baggins. What did I tell you about 'patience'?"

The young hobbit's eyes went wide and they sparkled as the young one quickly recollected his lesson.

"That it is the greatest virtue."

He said proudly and looked with even wider eyes at the old man as he gave him a bright smile.

It was such a brilliant smile! Even though he didn't particularly react, the young dwarfling soon found his own eyes growing wide at its brightness.

Thorin swore, never in his span of tiny life did he ever see someone managing to light up the whole evening with a smile as huge and pure as the one he was witnessing! He didn't even know such a thing existed in reality and all of a sudden, he found quite hard to turn away from the scene unfolding before him. Or more precisely, the boy.

It had an effect on the old man as well, for he settled down his pipe and rose up with a gentle chuckle. The hobbit followed him happily with his huge grin still in place.

And sure as ever, a beautifully lit dragon soon crossed the sky, causing laughter and excitement among children whenever it followed with its crackers.

* * *

"When did the dragon come?"

Thorin's attention was quickly caught by a small meek voice, hovering at his left. His face was grim and posture so alert and so rigid—all indication of the huge darkness and void which swirled in his heart.

A darkness for his fallen kin, his fallen home and death of so many people all because of one greedy _creature of Mordor. _

He didn't move for a long time and didn't bother to grace his host with a much deserved answer. Only when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder did he finally manage to snap out of his stupor.

The gentle hand provided a light squeeze- a futile attempt at assuring, yet an attempt still.

At that, Thorin turned his face ever so slightly. His peripheral vision was barely able to catch a silhouette which belonged to none other than the one who had sheltered them that night.

A light clearing of throat soon followed and that made Thorin turn completely.

He glared at the hobbit's hand and the other quickly removed the unwanted gesture.

Thorin again turned away from the other and just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard the other speak, "Not that it's my business...but...um, you said about a dragon. What happened?"

The dwarf grimaced slightly and looked annoyed at the other. He narrowed his eyes to ward off the annoying thing off but no matter how much he glared, the other seemed to widen his eyes that much and look at him expectantly. And the more he expected, the more his eyes seem to sparkle.

And honestly...it reminded Thorin of a night from his childhood, when just like that annoying child, he too was looking forward to the old man's paper dragon.

_That night..._

It was really one of few rare happy moments which Thorin ever had the liberty to face. Being a prince, he wasn't allowed to indulge in much commoner privileges.

A light scowl appeared on his face more and more images resurfaced in his mind. The sound of laughter, the sound of joy, the young hobbit child clapping merrily as the silly dragon danced in the sky, Thorin himself smiling unknowingly before his brother pointed it out and took him to the old man...

But that was then. This was now.

Back then, the world was safer. He had a home. A father, a grandfather, his friends, his kin.

Now, everything was ruined. He was a king without his kingdom. The mighty Erebor was under the control of a disgusting and filthy animal from the darkness of Arda and Thorin had all but a glimmer of hope of reclaiming Erebor. His home.

A glimmer...and that too a flickering one.

Unknown to him, the hobbit slid down on a seat before him and was looking at him with utter intent.

"It took your home, didn't it?" He spoke with a very soft tone.

So much warmth was packed into it that it made Thorin unable to ignore his host any longer. He unwittingly sighed and directed his tired eyes at the other.

For a while, both spoke nothing.

Thorin only looked at the form before him, marvelled at how _innocent _he appeared and the other just..._studied _him.

Studied his pain and suffering and...perhaps Thorin was mistaken but he thought he had seen the sparkle in the other's eyes fading slightly, marred by _sadness._

_For what? For us?_

"But you'll get it back." The other spoke again and this time, the sparkle was back, "We'll help you. I mean, I- we- I may not contribute much but I will surely give whatever little I have."

"But why risk yourself for a lost cause?" Thorin finally enquired.

Not too long ago had the hobbit fainted after Bofur's description of Smaug.

Surprisingly, instead of being scared or doubtful, the hobbit smiled at him and Thorin could swear in Aüle's name it was just as bright and brilliant as he had seen one so many nights ago.

"Do I amuse you?" He asked, utterly confused and at that, the smile didn't fade but grew brighter.

A frown crossed Thorin's face as he felt an instinct of having seen that smile somewhere before.

His mind tried making every possible connection.

It tried coming up with every combination of names of that little town he and his brother visited. Each time he would come up with _anything,_ they'd be in form of a blur. Each time he thought of any other hobbits he might've seen from that night, his mind would be stuck with the image of just one.

Just the one who held such an innocent look in his gaze, whose eyes widened as he anxiously awaited an answer; a sparkle which graced them each time they looked at someone and that smile...

That clear smile which lit up a thousand skies...

Could it be? Could this be the boy he once had seen? But what were the odds?

Suddenly, he felt a hand sliding in between his own and his focus was snapped back on the other. Thorin's mind tried to relate this face with a young one and even though it failed, there was something about his host's eyes which seemed so familiar.

"Because," the other finally spoke, giving Thorin's hands a very gentle and reassuring squeeze, "It's your home. And being a Baggins, I can't just sit by and drink tea while there are people who...don't have a home to sit by and drink tea."

"What?" Thorin asked, by now his face totally scrunched up in confusion.

_Baggins. Baggins..._

He had heard the name before.

The other seemed to smile even more vividly and spoke, lightly massaging Thorin's much calloused hands, "And also because I remember a night. A night where I was so excited to see a dragon fly and I nagged the man who made those into flying one."

Thorin tilted his head. This sounded extremely like the night he had been in that hobbit town. But...again, what were the chances of that town being this one?

His host went on, the sparkle back in his eyes shining with mirth as he recollected one f his fond memories.

"And I remember a boy. A very weird boy with too much hair who looked so sour, being cuddled like that. A boy who finally smiled when he saw all those fire crackers lighting up."

As the hobbit went on, Thorin straightened himself more and more- his mind drawing lines between his memory and the one being recited. And each time one match would be found, each time his own eyes would grow wide.

"A boy who clearly loved that idiotic paper dragon even though he tried appearing otherwise."

Unaware, Thorins mouth now hang ajar. He gaped slightly as the other one spoke of the very same night. The connections made were stronger and surer. Thorin was confident that this was that town he had visited as a child so many years ago!

"Yes, I remember you. I'd know that scowl from anywhere."

The other was now grinning and whatever doubt Thorin had before, swiftly vanished away from his mind.

The blur in his mind became vivid and sharp. Now Thorin could see precisely just how obvious it was! The child's face and this person's face held the same naïveté. They had the same eyes which sparkled in the exact manner whenever both looked expectantly.

But the most obvious that cemented Thorin's belief was nothing other than that smile. That brilliant, dazzling smile which could shine away any darkness.

Which was already beginning to shine away the darkness in Thorin's heart.

"You're that child." He declared, his own eyes twinkling with accomplishment as he finally remembered. "You were the one who laughed at everything! You're...uhm, Bilbard Baggins!"

"_Bilbo _Baggins!" The other one said, slightly chuffed at the awkward name Thorin had pronounced.

However it was replaced with a sense of joy as he realized Thorin had remembered his name at all! And to Thorin, it was just as much a surprise. He didn't know where that name came from but it just seemed to be right there- within him.

"Ah, Bilbo Baggins! Yes, I remember you too." Thorin smiled, "It's one of my fondest memories."

The hobbit laughed with a childlike mirth at having being recognized and Thorin's heart too leapt with a rekindling sense. He finally remembered. He finally found that boy whose smile remained etched in his mind. A strange feeling of reunion washed his heart and suddenly, Thorin didn't find the world so harsh and cold.

"And I know there's much difference between a paper dragon and a real one. That one gave you so much joy and this one..." Bilbo paused, quickly catching himself from saying anything else which would upset Thorin even further.

Honestly, the fact that Bilbo understood was kindness enough for a fallen dwarf king.

"And I'd like to help. I want to help." Bilbo spoke again with firmness and determination, which brought a sense of gratitude to the anguished dwarf's heart.

He felt grateful towards the hobbit. And another feeling which was so positive, so warm and so _unknown._

"I'm honoured." Thorin replied, his face now relaxing into a gentle smile. "Thank you, Bilbo."

The hobbit smiled again and nodded, patting the other's hands.

Now, Thorin didn't mind Bilbo's hand still resting in his. In fact, he welcomed it.

And if it could be said for Bilbo himself, the hobbit seemed not to mind placing it there. He didn't mind inviting Thorin into his warmth and kindness.

The glimmer of hope didn't flicker anymore. A sense of safety, security and strength enveloped him.

It was strange but Thorin felt safe. He felt warm.

For the first time in many years, Thorin felt hopeful.

* * *

**AN:** Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
